Cats got your tongue
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam loses her voice, and Cat takes care of her. Its an episode with lots of humor. The story its better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam & Cat will be cancelled so we the puckentiers decided to make the rest of the episodes. mlle-imandeus gave me some ideas.**_

* * *

**Apartment 22**

**Sam:** [sitting on the coach and finishing a cold coke]

**Cat:** [Appears in the room]

**Sam:** [finish her coke and goes drink other one]

**Cat:** You're going to drink another one?

**Sam:** What? Momma´s thirty.

**Cat:** [looks at the table] It´s your sixth can!

**Sam:** [makes an obvious face] Yeah, I know how to count.

**Cat:** [points her finger to Sam] If you don´t stop drinking those cold cokes you're going to lose your voice!

**Sam:** And this is my pretending-to-care face.

**Cat:** [roll her eyes and sits next to Sam] Can I have a coke?

**Sam:** [gives her a can and smirks]

**Cat:** What´s so funny?

**Sam:** Nothing. [gives a swig from the can]

**Cat:** [opens the can] AHHHHH!

**Sam:** [spits of the coke and laugh uncontrollably]

**Cat:** You did this to me!

**Sam:** Sorry kid I couldn´t resist!

**Cat:** [pouts and goes take a shower]

Theme song

*On the next morning*

**Cat:** [wakes up early like usual] Good morning Sam!

**Sam:** [moves under the sheets, and puts her head out of them at the end of the bed]

**Cat:** Are you mad at me?

**Sam:** [tries to say something, but nothing comes out]

**Cat:** [gasps] You can´t talk!

**Sam:** [takes her hand to her throat and begins to walk from one side to the other of the room]

**Cat:** I have an idea. [starts moving Sam´s cheeks and then slaps her]

**Sam:** [takes her hand to her cheek and makes a confused but also angry face]

**Cat:** It worked on a TV show. I told you to not drink too much cold drinks!

Well while you are with an unspeaking problem. [Goes to her closet] Here. Use this headband with a Bluetooth speaker and your pear phone. It helped me when I lost my voice.

**Sam:** [puts on the headband, and texted on her pear phone]

First it is "nonspeaking", and second never slap me again!

**Cat:** kay kay.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated. Do you think the script style it´s good?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was going to submit all together but I think this way its better. I want to make you curious.**_

* * *

Collage scene

**Cat: **Are you feeling better?

**Sam: **No. [getting up from the couch] what are you doing?

**Cat:** I´m making an orange juice for you. My Nona told me to make you something with vitamin C. I thought that the "C" was a code for Cat.

**Sam:** I don´t like fruits. I want pussy.

**Cat:** [blushes]

**Sam:** [makes a panicked face] I mean pork, pork! Stupid auto correct.

**Cat:** Changing of subject.

**Sam:** Which is a good idea.

**Cat:** I´m going to call Dice he might have something to help you.

**Sam:** [Nods]

**Cat: **[calls Dice] Hi Dice can you come here? Sam is with an unspeaking problem.

**Sam:** non-speaking!

**Cat:** Okay. Hurry up. Bye. [smiles at Sam] He´s here in 5 minutes.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated. Should I make more episodes, like this one?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I´m at this moment writing another script for Sam & Cat, the name is "Party Fiasco".**_

* * *

Commercial break

**Dice:** [enters the apartment] What´s up girls!

**Sam:** Yo Dice.

**Dice:** Wow Sam you talk just like a robot.

**Sam:** I don´t care.

**Cat:** Do you have something to help Sam?

**Dice:** I don´t know. I have to make some calls.

**Cat:** Dice how is it going with Jane?

**Dice:** Oh, everything's fine. I suppose. [grins]

**Sam: **What? You have a girlfriend and you didn´t tell me?

**Dice: **You didn´t ask.

**Sam:** okay okay. So are you a food kisser?

**Cat and Dice: **[look confused at Sam]

**Dice: **I´m not exactly sure I know what a food kisser is.

**Sam:** I mean GOOD. Dang it.

**Dice:** That´s private.

**Sam:** [smirks]

**Cat:** you don´t know how to kiss?

**Dice:** Of course I know. But I´m not here to talk about my kissing skills am I?

**Sam:** Go on with your work little boy!

[While Dice was calling some guys]

**Cat:** Sam I´m going to take care of you, you can just lay down on your bed that I will take care of everything.

**Sam:** You don´t need to. I´m fine.

**Cat:** I insist!

**Dice:** Well girls, I have a product that is really effective. I´m going to get it for you.

**Cat:** Thanks Dice.

*After one hour*

**Dice:** Here. When she swallows this, she will feel better right after.

**Cat:** yummy fun root tea?

**Dice:** Oh yes it's called that cause it grows on Yumi Fun mountain in china. It used to be called Puke Root Hill, but you know… tourists. Now I have to go. I´m going to the punchy´s. [Dice walks away]

**Inside the apartment**

**Cat:** SAM! Here is your medicine!

**Sam: **I´m not drinking that.

**Cat:** Yes you will. Don´t you want to get better.

**Sam:** [looks around her and starts running]

**Cat:** Sam, come back here!

**Sam and Cat: **[run around the couch]

**Cat:** I got you! [jumps on top of Sam] Now drink it.

**Sam:** [tries to get out] Never.

**Cat:** OH Don´t talk to me with that deep voice! [sticks the bottle in Sam´s mouth] yeah drink it all.

* * *

_**Reviews please? ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Collage scene

**Cat:** Now, just rest. You need to rest your voice.

**Sam:** [texting] Can you bring me some donuts?

**Cat:** We don´t have donuts.

**Sam:** Can you buy some?

**Cat:** I will see what I can do.

*At 3pm*

**Cat:** [Appears in the bedroom once again] What do you need now?

**Sam:** Blue dog soda.

**Cat:** It´s the third today.

**Sam:** Please? [makes crying motions]

**Cat:** kay kay. [Sighing]

**Sam:** [goes to the bathroom and when coming back to her bed gives a kick on a baseball bat]

AHH Dang it! My foot! Oh No. [noticing what she did] My voice is back! What am I going to do now? I don´t want Cat to stop pamper momma. Well If I stay quiet, she won´t know.

**Cat:** [entering the apartment] Hi Sam, why aren´t you in bed?

**Sam:** [points to the TV]

**Cat:** OH you're seeing That´s a Drag! Hey I got you Blue dog soda.

**Sam:** Thanks.

**Cat:** I´m going to chance my clothes, be right back.

**Sam:** [nods with her head]

Collage scene

**Cat:** [entering in the room]

**Sam:** Oh grandpa. AHAH

**Cat:** [opens her mouth in shock] What the?! SAM?

**Sam:** [turns her back and sees an angry Cat]

**Cat:** You can talk?!

**Sam:** [texting] NO! It was the headband voice, I can´t talk.

**Cat:** Yeah I might heard wrong.

**Sam:** [nods]

**Cat:** [goes to her bedroom and closes the door] I´m going to make Sam admit it! [calls Dice]

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Commercial break

**Cat:** Wait for me outside, I´m getting out now. [whispered while leaving the room]

**Sam: **[texting] where are you going?

**Cat:** I´m going take some fresh air! [Walks out of the house]

**Dice:** Hi Cat.

**Cat:** HI, did you brought what I asked you?

**Dice:** Yup, here´s the ketchup.

**Cat: **Yey. [grabs the ketchup] Now when I say to, use the shot sound effect!

**Dice:** okay.

Collage scene

[Shooting sound]

**Cat: **HAAAAAAAAA!

**Sam:** What in the nuts?! [Runs to the door, opens it and sees Cat laying on the ground]

Cat? CAT! What happened? Are you okay? [started panicking while seeing her roommate with blood on her chest]

Please wake up.

**Cat:** Ah ha! I got you!

**Sam:** Cat you're okay! Wait what?

**Cat:** I got you soooo good! [starts dancing]

**Sam:** [tastes a bit of the red substance on Cat´s chest] Ketchup!

**Cat:** hum hum.

**Sam:** You tricked me! Why?

**Cat:** For you being a big liar.

**Sam:** I didn´t lied to you!

**Cat: **You're talking for bible´s sake!

**Sam:** oh, that. But I have a reason. [Goes after Cat that entered the apartment]

**Cat:** You made me work hard all the afternoon! And all that you wanted was food!

**Sam:** You know I like food!

**Cat:** Yeah but I had hope that you wanted other things.

**Sam:** [looks skeptically at Cat] Like what?

**Cat:** Me… I mean wanting to pass the time with me instead of just asking for food.

**Sam:** aw, sorry kid. [hugs her] If you we´re feeling like that why didn´t you tell me?

**Cat:** I just…don´t know. And you? why didn´t you tell me that you talked again?

**Sam:** Well I didn´t want you to stop taking care of me.

**Cat:** Sam if you wanted me to act like a momma I would act like that whenever you wanted!

**Sam:** Really?

**Cat:** Yeah but not today again, because I´m tired.

**Sam:** [smirks] Okay. Do you want to go to Bots? I pay.

**Cat:** YEY!

Ending credits scene

[Outside the apartment]

**Dice:** [calling Cat] Cat answer me.

**Cat:** HI!

**Dice:** Cat can I go home now?

**Cat:** speak after the beep.

*beep*

**Dice:** what?

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated.**_


End file.
